VUX characters
There are 3 main VUX characters in the Star Control universe. ZEX Admiral ZEX and DAX were both brilliant commanders in the 2150s and 2160s periods respectively. 1 of the VUX military in the Ur-Quan Slave War.(2095- 2135) (From Thraddash Subjugation to the battle of "Last defense of Earth"). ZEX is the creator of the tactics of the Fortress Square and the Dynamic Triangle back in the 2120s. The Yehat respect him greatly — an honor they make to no other VUX — and claim that, were ZEX not in command of the VUX war fleet, the VUX would have fallen to the Alliance of Free Stars in mere weeks. However, his brilliance seems tempered by an odd form of mental imbalance. ZEX is drawn to the grotesque and bizarre, being attracted to strange, unique animal life with an uninhibited, downright sexual enthusiasm.2 This is seen as a perversion by the rest of ZEX's race, which lead to the VUX High Council and the Ur-Quan Kzer-Za Primat, after the War, exiling him to a deserted, inhabitable planet in the Alpha Cerenkov system — Alpha Cerenkov I (which was euphemistically referred to as sending him on "luxurious retirement"). It is there that, along the time of many years, he and his crew of subordinates established an enormous menagerie of rare beasts (which ZEX affectionately refers to as his "children"). In addition to the 3 life form types found on the world there were some rare items of paramount significance and these significant items had come from as far away as Procyon and Vega, a menagerie which came to include even a set of sixteen cryogenically imprisoned Shofixti Maidens. When The Captain meets ZEX, the latter confesses to longing for a most ugly creature to complete his collection of Ugliness. ZEX possesses a clue as to the location of the creature, often called the VUX Beast — an ancient wildlife handbook, written by an unknown alien author, claims that "It(!) basks in yellow light within the constellation Linch-Nas-Ploh." "Linch-Nas-Ploh" was approximately translated by ZEX's subordinates to "the long, thin creature who has swallowed the huge beast.", and refers to the Lyncis constellation. The Beast is eventually located on Delta Lyncis I. When The Captain tries to close the deal, ZEX double-crosses him, revealing his intention to take the Beast and kidnap what he truly regards as the most deformed, vicious and therefore appealing creature he had ever encountered, the Human Captain himself. Fortunately for The Captain, ZEX's forces prove unable to control the Beast during the transfer process, and it escapes and ravages his compound, killing ZEX in the process. The Captain is then able to retrieve the Shofixti Maidens. DAX In the 2150s, Sub-Commander DAX was, ostensibly, Admiral ZEX's primary command channel at his personal planet at Alpha Cerenkov I. DAX is assumed to have perished along with his commander when the creature that ZEX had so long searched for and just recently acquired breaks free. According to the cannon of Project 6014 DAX is still alive and well in the late 2160s decade and he is roaming the local quadrant as Commander of a pirate raiding ship patrol that randomly roams the map hunting for Alliance Cargo spaceships But the Ship patrol being represented as a randomly moving sphere of influence on the star map was never put in the game and it should have. But regardless DAX could be as good of a pirate commander as ZEX had been a regular VUX Commander. YAX YAX was the VUX Commander of an Intruder squadron that patrolled VUX space in the 2150s. After The Captain makes several visits to VUX space (most likely in an entirely unsuccessful attempt to reason with them), YAX contacts The Captain personally to congratulate him for "plumbing the limits of VUX courtesy, which you have now exhausted", and to express how much their team had all enjoyed taunting him. YAX ordered an attack shortly after hailing The Captain -- it is not known whether this individual participated directly in the battle. According to the Cannon or Project 6014 YAX is now the Starbase Commander. If this is true this means that all 3 of these VUX characters were in fact commanders of some kind whether VUX ,Pirate or Alliance. Notes and references :1From the Role Playing Resource Guide, p. 53. :2From the 1998 IRC chat with Toys for Bob (Fwiffo is both Fred Ford and Paul Reiche III here): :: Fwiffo: Was ZEX gay, or just a little 'confused'? :: ZEX liked humans. He was into bestiality at the very least. Category:Star Control Category:Characters Category:Enemy Faction Category:Enemy Characters Category:Star Control characters